Ties of Blood and Honor
by Rouko
Summary: Jareth/Sarah. Sarah makes a wish, Jareth grants it but how will they live in the same castle? Unexpected visitors, & secrets about Sarahs past, turn Jareths world upside down. Rating to go up in later chaps.
1. Midnight Dreams and Wishes

-Id like to thank Gail my best friend who got me into the Labyrinth. I never want to leave.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sarah or Jareth (damn it) or anyone else that appears in the movie. I do own a few of my own characters. Please donÕt steal them.  
**Dreaming** /' 'Talking'  
  
Midnight Dreams and Wishes  
  
Sarah awoke in the black of her bedroom, heart pounding. Cold night sweat shimmered on her pale skin as her dark locks fell back against her face and pillow when she laid back down. Slowly she tilted her head towards the bedside clock, dread creeping into her soul.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Not only had this week been hell, but she should have NEVER said it couldnt get any worse. It always did. She should have learned that by now. Completely awake she now stared at the ceiling as she shivered, remembering her dream. It was so real this time. She could feel the apprehension and fear closing her throat as she ran thru the corridors and hallways of the medieval castle.  
  
Her heart started racing again when she pictured his regal form and searching eyes. This dream felt so much like the real thing it scared her. Ten years ago this very hour, she had come back from the labyrinth with her baby step-brother. She had been victorious over a man who was her greatest nightmare. He was her most avid fear. He had made her feel so powerless 99% of the time shed known him, and even now he haunted her dreams. But yet, try as she might to forget his enchanting mismatched eyes she couldnt escape the memories she felt re-surfacing.  
  
Every year at the same time Sarah would awake from a dream about the Underground. Every the dreams would come stronger and clearer than the last. They had begun to get more involved and she was beginning to get the feeling the more she tried to fight the memories and adventures of old, the stronger the urge to dream became.  
  
Maybe she would always be destined to be a dreamer. The life she had tried to live hadnt been the greatest one. Her acting career gone and on top of that she was 26 and single. A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and burned a path down her face. Why did he leave her? She would never understand if she tried for a thousand years to comprehend the reasons behind his actions.  
  
She had been engaged for 8 months. The wedding was scheduled for next month and he left. More tears came as her thoughts turned into a bright smile and green eyes that sparked with laughter. Davis. Shed loved him so much, since she first saw him on the set of the first and last movie she ever played in. His blond hair and easy going nature set off his smile.  
  
Sarah rolled over and curled up into a fetal position. Slowly and silently the tears flooded the pillow and soaked her hair. How could he do it? Was she that horrible?  
  
An hour later, exhausted, she slipped into a troubled sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Walking in the sunlight Sarah made her way down a steep hill to the sandy beach below. Davis and Sarah used to come there often together so she began to look around for him. Suddenly she spotted him running up the beach towards her.  
  
She opened her arms only to have him run by her and wrap his strong arms around a thin silvery blond haired woman. They laughed. Sarah was crushed as she watched them take off strolling down to the surf. The womans laughter turned from joyful to malicious as she turned and looked into Sarahs eyes and raised a torch. As the brand was raised, Sarah and everything important in her life was set aflame.  
  
Sarahs screams went unheard to the world. Her shrieks falling on deaf ears, they passed her by, a burning angel. As the strange woman continued to laugh, Davis came forward.  
  
Weakly Sarah pleaded for help. But all her former lover did was smile and look through her in a way that chilled her to the bone. He turned away as the rain began to fall. The pouring torrent extinguished the flames, but left the fallen angel broken on the cold ground alone.  
  
***********************  
  
( In the Underground )  
From his throne he summoned a crystal.  
'Show Her to me.' He commanded.  
  
Swirls and mist formed a trembling vision of a sleeping Sarah. He looked at her coldly as she murmured in her dreams, for he still had some anger towards her deep in his heart. Rolling over she now faced the crystal. His proud, stern eyes softened at her tear stained face.  
  
Sarahs ramblings were of angels, then white wings. Finally he could make out the word owl, but it came faintly over her lips. Sighing at her apparent pain, he began to release the orb but she called out his name. Stunned, he leaned forward on his throne as he looked closer. Jareth was startled to say the least. He did not know she was told his real name.  
  
His eyes grew slightly bigger at the tingling sensation filling the depths of his being. Not now! He thought growling. Quickly he stood, pulling the crystal up eye level he searched the form of the woman he saw inside. He wanted to stay and watch over this mortal, not go get a stupid forgotten child.  
  
The feeling was spreading through his arms and legs, filling out his fingers and toes. As he started to fade from the room, on his way to wherever it was that he was being summoned, he stole a last longing look at the mortal woman as her lips began to form the words that would once again turn his world upside down.  
  
In the crystal floating before the shimmering after-image of the King, Sarah spoke pleadingly while tears streamed down her pale cheeks.  
  
'I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now.' 


	2. Impossible Journey?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sarah or Jareth (damn it) or anyone else that appears in the movie. I do own a few of my own characters. Please donÕt steal them.  
**Dreaming** /' 'Talking'  
  
Impossible Journey?  
  
Standing before a gently sobbing Sarah, Jareth was slightly perplexed. What happened? He wondered as he sat on the edge of her bed lightly. One moment I was looking at her, the next Im by her side. He thought. He pulled his eyes away from her form hidden under the thin comforter and gazed around the little room.  
  
A wooden chair sat in the corner turned at an angle so as to look out the second story window. The apartment had a some what lived in quality although it was sparse and only had a few pieces of furniture. Stunned he tried to think of why the little actress he had known would live in such shambles. He ventured to the opposite wall and looked out the doorway into the next room.  
  
The kitchen was connected to the dinning room, which was also adjacent and joined with the sitting room. ( That was all there was room for anyway. One person sitting on the small couch.) The three-in-one room was a better name for the small space that served the purpose of living room.  
  
Disgusted a bit he turned back to find Sarah shivering. To him it was quite warm in the bedroom and her covers were drawn up to her chin. Her teeth began to chatter as he came back over and crouched on the side of the bed.   
  
( She is in so much pain.) He thought as he watched her with sympathy. That's it! His mind connected the events as he stood quickly to look down on her. She must have summoned him. But did she know the consequences of her actions? Probably not, he figured as he frowned. After all she was still asleep. Gently he gathered her in his arms with the comforter wrapped around her body.   
  
( This is going to be interesting) He thought. (And hard.) Though he would only admit that to himself as he began to channel his magical energies into creating a portal. Taking a child into the realm of the Underground wasnt very hard, and Sarah as a teenager was a little difficult. But never had anyone been able to transport a fully grown mortal into his world. He had to bring her, it was the only rule he had to live by, he made all the rest.  
  
Swirling colors and glittering mist surrounded the pair as they began their trip thru the portal between the two worlds. The journey in total took only two minutes or so, but for Jareth it seemed like an eternity. His power waning, he delivered the still slumbering mortal to a wonderfully lavish room in the same wing of the castle as his own quarters. Lowering her softly into the silk sheets he sighed tiredly as she wrapped her blanket from the Aboveground tighter around herself and settled into a peaceful sleep. A small smile curved her lips as she slept and Jareth half smiled at his accomplishment. Half smiled because his pain was just bearable. But he had done what no other had done or could do in his time. He had gotten her safely here and without even waking her! Needless to say a King was never born without an ego to match his stature. Jareth was mighty, if not completely at this moment, but he was very proud of himself.  
  
Stepping out the door and closing it softly behind him, he transformed into the proud Goblin King, all royal and full of flair even though his body was aching everywhere. He reasoned Sarah would sleep for many hours yet. Thus giving him enough time to take a short rest in his own room, and gather enough strength to bring all of her possessions here before she awoke.......................... and became furious.   
  
  
So what did you think? I know it was short and Im terribly sorry. I almost certainly know where (for the most part) this story is going but its extremely painful for me to get it all out. IÕll try to post every few days but it will probably be closer to a week in between, Going to college is tiring.  
_A big thank you goes out to Redaura, Zabella, and Infinite Star.   
_A huge thank you to Ivy Adrena  
_And thanks so much for reviewin Gail. Love you too hun. 


	3. A New Friend

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sarah or Jareth (damn it) or anyone else that appears in the movie. I do own a few of my own characters. Please donÕt steal them.  
**Dreaming** /' 'Talking'  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
As soon as he entered the bedchamber he made a direct line for the bed. Pieces of clothing dropped and scattered everywhere on the floor. Crawling under dark silk sheets, he sighed and tried to relax his worn body.  
  
Bringing her here definately wasnt easy that was certain, he thought as he stretched and winced at the overall soreness in his muscles. Yawning tiredly he closed his eyes.Then snapped them wide open.  
  
Sarah was having a dream about the Underworld, and him. To Jareth a dream was the same as saying his name here. He saw every person who muttered his name or who dreamed about him. It was a farely new skill, but hed always been able to see the dreams others had involving him. Thinking back to Sarah, he vaguely remembered her having a dream about his world or him every so often. Usually on the anniversary of his defeat. Typical, she would only remember him in her subconciousness. It was hard to tell exactly what her dreams were like because of the demention buffers keeping his mind from seeing into hers completely.  
  
But now with her just down the hall, if she dreamed about him or his kingdom he would see the images as clear as if he was the one dreaming. Closing his eyes, he let his mind become peaceful as sleep invaded his senses.  
  
Jolting into her dream he saw her running through the begining of the labyrinth. So, little Sarah was dreaming about the last time she was here? He felt her apprehension as she ran. Then the scene suddenly shifted and he saw himself as she must have. Tall, and handsome in his navy blue outfit, he knew in that instant that she thought blue was the perfect color for him. He would have smirked if he had a body, he would have to remember that for future purposes.   
  
As they danced in the illusion he had created so long ago for her, he could feel her total enchantment. She was focused on him and nothing else as he watched his dream-self sing the song he had made for her. How could she have not seen that everything he did, he did it for her? His mind drew back to the dream as his illusion shattered and his owl form, flew around the livingroom of her old house. The scene flashed to a safe baby brother in his crib. Then the child was gone and Sarah was in her room with her friends and the fierys and even a few of his golbins. He remembered well that night, her happiness as he watched from the tree outside the window. Then the party was over and she was alone again. Sadness overcame her as she flung herself on her bed. Interest piqued, he watched as she curled into a ball and sobbed  
"Why didnt you come? Do you hate me now?"   
  
Deep sorrow washed over him and the dream ended. Sarah dreamed easily from then on but Jareth had a hard time calming his mind. His thoughts were scattered. Had that really happened or was it just a part of the dream? Slowly he relaxed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He hadnt gotten much sleep when the goblin came to his door knocking lightly. He growled, surely the creature knew he had just gotten back.   
  
"What!" He barked as a humble looking small goblin entered and bowed.  
"Sire, the woman in the other room is moving about. I think she may be in the bath."   
The shy creature backed away quickly and turned to the door waiting for his dismissal. Jareth spoke quickly.  
  
"I just brought her here, how can she be awake already?" The young goblin turned back and raised a questioning furry red eyebrow.  
"But your majesty, you arrived back five hours ago."  
"Hmm." Jareth murmured as he motioned for the goblin to go.  
"Thank you. See to it that she has breakfast ready when she gets out." The goblin bowed again and retreated. Jareth dressed and walked out into the hall.  
"Now, to bring her posessions here," He said to the empty hallway as he conjured a crystal. Quickly he looked into it and smirked, then walking down the corridor and rounding at the end he came to her door. The best guest room was in the end of his wing of the castle. He didnt have to walk far to reach it from his room. Listening quietly he didnt hear any sounds coming from within. Slowly he opened to door an inch. The door to the large bathroom was slightly ajar. The little red haired goblin was right. He opened the heavy mohagany door a little further and tossed the ball inside, then backed out and shut the door softly behind him. That didnt take as much energy as he originally thought. Turning he saw the petite creature with a tray of food coming towards him. Smiling to the obedient goblin he said  
  
"She, no doubt, will be a little disoriented. Please go easy with her. I trust you would like a break from your normal work?" He asked this in such a way it sounded like he was informing the small thing of its new task.  
"Yes sire, of coarse." It nodded and entered Sarahs room. Jareth was quick to get out of sight from the door. He didnt want her to see him just yet. He went to his study so he could get caught up to date on the latest happenings in his kingdom.  
  
  
Inside the lavish room Sarah had awakened and become slightly angry at the fact she was somewhere she never asked to be. Yawning, she decided to get dressed and figure out what to do. The best option she came up with was finding the Goblin King and giving him a peice of her mind. Happy with the idea, she got up and walked around the room. Finding a wooden door of to the side she inpected it and found it the be the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. Looking in the mirror, she noticed tear trails on her face and her eyes were a bit puffy. Sighing she realized she needed a shower, maybe it would wake her up.  
  
While laying in a hot bubbly tub the size of her bathroom back home, she realized with a jolt that she probably wished herself away in her sleep. Could he really take her if she had no knowledge she even said the words? Well he did, so he must have been bound by some rule. She was absolutely sure after his defeat with an ego that big, he would never want to see her again. Oh well, I guess he`ll just have to deal with it. She thought as she sunk further into the relaxing water.   
  
Oh No! What if he doesnt? What if he turns her into a goblin because he hates her? Sorrow washed over her. She really did not want to spend the rest of her life as a dirty little midget creature. She would just have to revise her plan and talk to him instead and try to smooth things over. Oh that will be interesting, she thought as she slipped out and wrapped a thick burgundy colored robe that had just appeared on the towel rack, around her. She exited and was thinking of something to wear when she heard a sound like someone clearing their throat. Expecting to see the King sitting on her bed, she wasnt prepared for the adorably cute goblin standing at attention by the head of her bed.   
  
She stopped dead and stared at him. He had wild red spikey hair and dark eyes. He was rather short for a goblin if she remembered correctly. He was only as tall as her mid thigh. He took a step forward and motioned towards a plate of food on the stand next to her bed. Smiling, she walked towards him and reached for the food. He quickly took a few steps back. A bit puzzeled she sat on the edge of her bed and watched him watching her. He seemed unconfortable and stood near the door.  
  
"Come here." She said gently. He walked to her slowly and stood a few feet away. Now what did that nasty King say to him? She wondered then motioned to the chair beside her bed. His eyes widened a little but he turned and hopped up into it and dangled his feet off the side. He continued to watch her.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me something to eat." She said sweetly as she tilted her head a bit and looked at him some more. Trying to get the thing to talk to her was like pulling teeth. It nodded it head, then looked towards the door.  
  
"Do you have somewhere else you need to be? Could you stay and tell me a few things first?" She asked gently. He turned back to her and shook his head slowly then spoke in a soft but clear voice.  
  
"I was told to see to your comfort. To see that you had food. His Majesty said I was to serve you in any way I can be of help." She smiled brightly and he slowly returned it.   
  
"So, youre supposed to be like my servant?"  
  
"Yes. I will show you around the castle." He replied.  
  
"Thats great! But I would like to see the King soon." She said as she finished her meal. She got up and went to the dresser. Wait, this is MY dresser. How did it ? Did he? Oh hell, best not to bother with it. She turned and went to the closet. If Im going to see him, I might as well look presentable considering he probably saw me bawling last night. The goblin coughed behind her. She turned and found him at the door with the empty tray in his small hands ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, I dont know your name," She said coming over and putting a hand on the door.  
  
He looked up at her quizically then anwsered he didnt have a name. Apalled Sarah bent down and looked at him. Suddenly she got an idea.  
  
"It would be so much easier for me if you had a name, do you mind if I give you one? You wouldnt have to use it all the time." She tried to be as convincing as she could. The goblin stared at her for a minute then said,  
  
" Of coarse. It doesnt matter, you would probably be the only one to address me by it." He added a little sadly.  
  
"Okay then, what to name you..." She sat on the floor and looked at him hard then her face broke into a smile. " How about I call you Gordo?" She asked. He nodded quickly and smiled. He wouldnt have imagined having a name would make him feel this important.  
  
"Will you come back in a little while and show me around Gordo?" She said as she got up and opened the door for him.  
  
"Yes, and I will take you all around the castle. Im sure you will really like the gardens."  
  
" Great! I love flowers, can we go there first? Everything else can wait cant it?" He smiled at her tone, and nodded again. He was out the door and a few steps down the corridor when she poked her head out and called to him.  
  
"Gordo! By the way you can just call me Sarah." He turned and smiled then kept on his way. Gordo, why does that sound so right? Thought the goblin happily. Wow, Miss Sarah was very nice, he was glad the King picked him to be her manservant, he was excited at the though that they might become friends. He hurried to the kitchen so he could get back and take her out into the gardens.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long. I wrote out an outline for the entire fic so hopefully I will be updating alot more often. Thanks alot for the reviews. I read a really cool fic that had this line at the end and I thought it was so cute, I hope that author doesnt mind if I use it. Well, untill next time...  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little box." ;P he he 


	4. Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sarah or Jareth (damn it) or anyone else that appears in the movie. I do own a few of my own characters. Please dont steal them.  
  
Chap 4: Unexpected Visitor  
  
  
Walking in the gardens with the little goblin Gordo was somehow calming. Once she had pried his shell open he was a very interesting creature. Sarah learned that almost all of the goblins didnt have names. The children that came from the Labyrinth were turned into goblins in the beginning thousands of years ago, but the old king, Jareths father, quickly saw that his kingdom would be over run by the little creatures so he stopped. He only made a new goblin when an old one died. This was done the same way now by Jareth.  
  
Sarah asked what happened to the babies that came from the Labyrinth that werent turned into goblins. To this, Gordo was a bit put off. He wasnt really sure what happened to them. Sarah quickly changed the topic. She told him that she actually beat the Labyrinth when she was younger and saved her baby brother. At first Gordo didnt believe her and said she was lying. But her sad smile convinced him she was telling the truth. She told him everything that happened excluding the ballroom part. He was absolutely amazed. They talked for a very long time and every now and then Sarah would find a flower or sweet smelling plant that caught her interest. Most were all from the Underground so he had fun trying to remember the names to all of them. Before they knew it the sun was high in the sky and suddenly Gordo became frantic.  
  
"Sarah, I completely forgot! His Majesty requested to have lunch with you and Ive been having so much fun, I didnt realize the time."  
  
He reached up and grabbed her hand and started to tug her back towards the castle. They were walking rather briskly but were half way across the gardens when a crystal rolled past their feet and disappeared around the corner. Gordo swallowed and looked up at Sarah. She nodded to him as they followed it around the bend. Sarah and Gordo stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
`I see youve been showing her around the gardens. Sarah how do you like them?`  
  
He asked from under a small tree with tiny purple flowers on it. Slowly he pushed away from it and walked up to her keeping his eyes on her face. He tried to gage her reaction. First there was mild surprise, probably due to the fact he hadnt aged since shed seen him as a child. Then a slight bit of the old fear clouded her eyes but it quickly vanished and was replaced by appreciation. He had no doubt surprised her with the picnic lunch he had set out for them. He figured since she seemed to like the gardens so much, he would take the meal outside. Lastly protectiveness. Undoubtedly for her new little goblin friend. She glanced down at him. The petite creature hadnt moved from her side. She looked back up at him and Jareth wondered how she was able to attach herself so quickly to someone like the little goblin. Beings like her old friends the Red-Fur, Hoghead, and Didymus. He smiled as he approached but she kept her back straight and seemed determined to tell him something. From past experience he knew to let her have her way.  
  
"I like them very much Goblin King. What is all this?` Even though she already knew he decided to humor her.  
  
`Our lunch Sarah, and do call me Jareth.`  
  
He made a move to kiss the hand that was suddenly within his grasp but she pulled away. He looked up at her with laughter in his eyes, then straightened.  
  
`So that means my friend Gordo can join us?` She asked in a way that was very pushy. The goblin gasped at her side as Jareth looked at it, then began to back away.  
  
`Oh no no no Sire, you take your lunch with Lady Sarah. I will go eat with the servants.` He quickly turned to go.  
  
Jareth chuckled amused and watched her start to argue with the creature. He sighed loudly which got both of their attentions. When they were looking at him he spoke.  
  
`Sarah I have a few things I need to speak to you about, and I would rather not have anyone overhearing.`   
  
He placed his hands on his hips. Sarah, good little Sarah, he thought didnt back down to anything he had ever said before. As proof she raised her chin slightly and looked Jareth in the eyes.  
  
`Gordo stay. If his Majesty needs to discuss something with me, Id rather it be after we ate. You can leave then and we can walk around the gardens and talk.`   
  
Sarahs voice was confident and Jareth looked at the little goblin again. He seemed frightened out of his little mind and was staring at the ground.  
  
`Very well then. He may dine with us if that is what you want Sarah.`   
  
He knew giving in was something he needed to do occasionally with this mortal. She was very tricky and quick tempered. Chuckling softly under his breath, he turned back towards the tree and shade. Oh how much did she remind him of himself.  
  
Throughout the meal Sarah found Gordo would just begin to relax then one look from the King would make him all nervous again. Lunch ended, and not a bit too soon for Gordo who got up and got ready to make a hasty retreat to the castle. Sarah looked at him a moment before he left as he bowed goodbye to Jareth and Sarah. She spoke.  
  
`Goodbye Gordo, and thank you for the wonderful tour.`   
  
She smiled at the goblin and surprisingly Jareth found himself wanting to be that wretched creature. He shook it off when she turned back to him and stood up.  
  
`Well, shouldnt we be walking?` At her question he flicked his wrist the clear the leftovers and got up and offered his arm. To his surprise she took it and walked by his side.  
  
`So, what is it you needed to speak to me about?`  
  
`Many things Sarah, one of which is how you came to be here.` They walked quietly for a few paces then he continued.  
  
`You wished yourself here in your sleep, do you remember it?`  
  
`Of coarse not, I was sleeping.` She said with a little of the old sarcasm in her voice. His lips jerked into a crooked smirk. Of coarse.  
  
`So if you dont mind me asking,` he reached past her and picked a light blue lily looking flower with dark blue speckles on it and handed it to her.  
  
`-Why were you so upset that you wished yourself away? I would have thought this was the last place you would want to be. Dont tell me you missed me.`  
  
Her head snapped up and she studied him carefully before his mask was in place. His eyes were serious but his mouth held a small smile. She looked down. What could she say? How could she tell him?  
  
`Or did you?` he continued.  
  
Startled she looked back up to see the arrogant King instead of the man she had been walking with. Quickly she pulled her arm out of his and started to walk back to the castle. He was swiftly by her side and matching her long strides. Stopping she leveled a hard gaze at him sideways.  
  
`My reason for being here has nothing to do with you. What right do you have to ask me such things?`  
  
She turned her attention back towards the castle door and tried to leave him behind. Unfortunately, she got 2 steps and was spun around to face a pair of mismatched eyes flashing with anger. Sarah didnt even flinch.  
  
`It is my right as King. Do you know how much energy it took to get you here? You Sarah, who have already been here once as a child and now, as a fully grown mortal?` She opened her mouth to speak but he held gloved fingers to her lips.  
  
`No. You dont want to tell me, so dont. I just wondered if it was worth all the energy I lost. Forget it I dont care.` He turned to go but then looked back over him shoulder to where she stood. With eyes cold and a sneer on his face he said,  
  
`Diner is at seven, have that servant of yours show you to the Dinning Hall.` With that said, he continued back to his castle.  
  
Sarah stood alone in the garden for quite some time. A gentile wind blew, throwing her long hair about her shoulders. The flowered tree she had first seen him under was right in front of her. Leaning against its trunk she was lost in thought.  
  
( First he said it took a lot of energy then he said `the energy I lost`. Did he mean that bringing her here was hard? Of course it would be hard! Sarah snap out of it! She scolded herself. The wish was meant for children and babies, she was neither. Had she put him in danger by wishing herself to him? )  
  
The thoughts were flying so fast and in every direction in Sarahs head, she didnt hear Gordo approaching. Before he could reach her, he thought he herd her mutter something along the lines of   
  
`He`ll think me weak and then have the last laugh.`   
  
The small goblin stood off to the side looking at Sarah with worried eyes. He really didnt want to disturb her but she`d been outside all day and diner was in an hour and a half. She really didnt have anytime to do anything besides get ready. Tentatively he reached out and touched her hand. Comically she jumped about a foot, but when she realized it was him she let him take her by the hand and lead her back into the castle.  
  
( In the throne room )  
  
Jareth paced and the goblins smartly go out of his way and went to their homes in the village. They knew when to leave their king alone. Jareth stubbornly forgot the urge to conjure a crystal to see what she was doing.   
  
No. diner was in two hours, he would just have to wait. Glancing up at the arched doorway he noticed Sarahs goblin rushing down the hall. Jareth suddenly appeared in front of Gordo.  
  
It was all the goblin could do from crashing into his majesty`s legs. Startled he looked up forgetting to bow. Jareth`s face went from annoyed to angry and Gordo realized his mistake. He bowed low and mumbled his apology. Under normal circumstances the king would be at least a bit amiable. He was in one of his moods again and everyone seemed to pick up on it. When the Lord of the Labyrinth was mad, no one got in his way. Jareth`s cold voice descended upon the little goblin.  
  
`Must I remind you that she is your charge? She had better be on time for diner or I`ll find another servant for her.`  
  
`Oh no no no Sire! Please dont, I was just on my way to get her. She likes the gardens so much Sire, I thought she`d like it outside a bit longer. When last I checked she was under the Peli Tree at the center of the garden. She looked like she was thinking.`  
  
`Maybe she was. You could be right goblin. Maybe she needed time to think.` His expression softened a little. Perhaps she needed more time to think things out. Time was something Jareth certainly had enough of, surely a little time could be given. He would apologize at diner for pushing her. A thought crossed his mind as he stood over the goblin.  
  
`What was it that she called you?`  
  
Gordo looked up to see his masters face was not so cold anymore. He seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
  
`Sire, I am a servant. She insisted on calling me by a name, I do not wish to trouble you.`  
  
`Did she name you or did you pick a name?` Jareth continued.  
  
`She named me Sire.` the goblin answered.  
  
`What?` Jareth asked.  
  
`Gordo.` He said nodding and bowing his head.  
  
`Gordo,` he paused. `Go get your charge.` With that he dismissed the red head and went to his chambers.  
  
Gordo, Gordo, why does that name sound familiar? Jareth made his way into his room. It had been cleaned by now and the dark wood added its shine to the shining marble floor. Walking over to the closet he placed his hand on the knob. Shuffling noises could be herd inside as the closet came up with the outfit that would best suit its masters taste.  
  
He pulled black tights, boots and gloves out and then reached inside a bit further and pulled out a dark blue poets shirt. He threw everything on the bed and proceeded to change.  
  
What was it about that name that bothered him? Exiting his room dressed in his casual evening clothes he made his way to the dinning hall. She would meet him there soon and he wanted to be there first.  
  
As he entered the oblong room his mind came up with an image of a red haired 2 year old. That was it! Gordo`s human name had been Gordon. But how could Sarah possibly know that?  
  
( Back in Sarahs Room)  
  
`Miss Sarah, are you all right?` Gordo asked quietly from the chair by the bed. He watched her carefully as she went through the dresses in her closet. She didnt talk. She hadnt really said much since he got her from the gardens.  
  
`Which one?` She asked then turned and held up two beautiful dresses. One was light blue, the other low cut and emerald green. Gordo`s eyes widened.  
  
`You want me to choose? I dont know, the green one.` He said frowning looking from one to the other.  
  
`Oh, green.` She looked closer. No that wouldnt work. Way too low. She wanted to apologize not throw herself at him. She smirked as she put it back in the long row of gowns in her closet.  
  
`No offense Gordo, I like the blue one better.`   
  
She said this as she draped it over her arm and went into the bathroom. He stayed in the main room and gazed at his feet as they swung back and forth under the seat of the chair. When she came back out a few minutes later he stared. She was so pretty, no wonder the king brought her back.  
  
Together they walked down a few corridors and were walking the final stretch to the big wooden doors when they herd voices coming from inside. Gordo whispered for her to wait until the voices stopped or whoever was in came out. He left in a hurry, weary of being around his king during a meal.  
  
The double doors were around the end of the hallway. She tried not to eavesdrop but she just couldnt they were talking so loud.  
  
`Whats the matter you majesty? You dont look very pleased to see me.` Said a female voice. The sound of her tones carried across space like wind chimes.  
  
`Under most circumstances I wouldnt mind visiting, but you didnt give me any warning you just showed up. You exercise very poor manners coming unannounced, and uninvited at my meal time.` Jareth responded rather harshly.  
  
`Oh Im sorry, you probably had this whole thing all planned out and wanted to spend this beautiful diner with your guest.`  
  
`Who said I had a guest?` Jareth countered.  
  
`I`ve been waiting for so long Jareth, you have no idea. I couldnt wait any longer, where is she?`  
  
`Where is who?` She could tell Jareth was becoming annoyed by his voice.  
  
`Oh dont play dumb. Sarah, where have you been hiding her?`  
  
Sarah suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasnt so hungry anymore and really wished she could see Jareth`s face. What was going on here?  
  
`Sarah....` He began.  
  
`Wiliams. I know its her. When you went to the court and said you`d been defeated by a mortal girl you said her name was Sarah Williams. Its her right?`  
  
`What? How could you know? No one even knew she was here last time until she was gone, tell me how you were able to know it was her life energy you sensed here.` The last part was spoken as a demand. Sarah herd a small chuckle type sound.  
  
`Really, if I told you would you believe me? Oh, I have a question, has she changed very much since you last saw her?`  
  
`Now why do you ask that? When she got here she was very tired, I let her sleep. I`ve only seen her for about an hour this afternoon. I was planning on visiting with her at diner, but you`ve obviously made yourself at home. Besides, she`ll probably be late anyway.` Jareth said.  
  
`Oh honey, you obviously dont know her as well as you think. If I know her at all, she`s right outside the door.`  
  
To this Jareth made a scoffing sound and Sarah could hear him moving across the room towards the doors.  
  
Oh god, what to do, what to do! Should they open the door to see her just standing there, or leaning against the wall? Oh hell! She thought quickly as she clasped her hands in front of her as the door opened in slow motion. Sarah had a good idea of what lay behind that door so she was prepared for the sight before her. If she had been paying any attention to Jareth, his surprised expression would have been priceless. All she saw was the woman smiling warmly at her. She remembered that smile. Sarah`s lips felt numb as she spoke.  
  
`Hello Mother.`  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that evil cliff hanger? Sorry this chap took forever to type. Man my fingers got so cramped. Well anyway, here you go Gail. I love Gordo too. He`s so cute! This weekend Im going away with my family so I wont be able to update. Sorry everybody. Gambling should be fun. 7 reviews and I`ll update.   
` Please leave a contribution in the little box.` 


	5. Why What?

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from the movie. I do own a few of my own.  
  
For those of you that read, this chapter is really long, 11 pages written so appreciate it. Im typing this for you instead of studying for my math test. He he Id rather be doin this anyway.  
  
Ch.5- Why?  
  
Jareth stood with his hand on the door frame and stared at Sarah. She was there just as predicted and looking perfect. Her hair was beautifully done, pulled up into a bun with stray pieces falling down and curling around her shoulders and neck. He was absolutely surprised to see her, but pleasantly so when he took in her slightly flared gown. It was a soft blue with darker blue accents.  
  
~Like the flower I picked for her.~ He thought to himself.  
  
The dress hugged her figure and just seeing the velvety cloth covering her smooth pale skin made his heart race. As much as he hated to admit it, the woman still held power over him.  
  
Straightening his posture, he reached out to grasp her hand and kiss it when he realized she didnt even see him. Her expression was blank was a hard edge to it. Turning slightly he saw the gentle smile on Senika`s face.  
  
Suddenly her words registered and he almost jumped backwards.  
  
` What?! ` He looked quickly from one woman to the other.  
  
Slowly he composed himself and looked at the small details of their faces. Their eyes were different, Sarahs were dark but the hair was the same. Looking towards Senikas Jareth noticed that warm smile was the same one Sarah had given to that little goblin this afternoon.  
  
Taking in their stubbornness and willingness to dispute anything with him, his breath caught, he realized how very alike they were and wondered why he hadnt seen it sooner.  
  
The similarities were frightening in the fact that he hadnt noticed them. Overwhelmed he took a few steps backward and dropped gracefully into one of the chair that sat around the edge of the room. He looked at them from the new angle and saw that they held their bodies in the same way, with grace and confidence.  
  
  
The older woman took a step towards Sarah as she stepped back. Senikas smile dulled considerably as she tried again only for Sarah to do the same thing.  
  
` Sarah, I see youve been doing well. `  
  
Senika tilted her head a bit and made a small gesture with her arms. Jareth smiled a bit as he watched from his seat. Senika was trying to get Sarah to say something.  
  
~ Jareth! ~ Sarah cried his name in her mind with so much intensity he blinked and turned his full attention to her. Her dark eyes briefly glanced in his direction. Senika took the distraction as an opportunity to step closer. Quickly assessing the situation he flicked his wrist, turning the chair he was sitting on into a small couch.  
  
Sarah thankfully turned towards him and gave her mother a wide berth as she walked to him and sat down.  
  
Her posture relaxed a little as Senika stood in front of her. She seemed to take comfort in Jareths nearness.  
  
` Did I hear you correctly Sarah? Did you just call-- ` Jareth started only to be interrupted.  
  
` Yes Jareth, is it really that hard to believe she is my daughter-- `  
  
` Daughter you left in the Aboveground. ` Sarah said darkly.  
  
Jareth looked from Sarahs clouded face to Senikas hurt and angry one. This could be potentially dangerous if both women became angry, he realized.  
  
` I had no choice. Please try to understand Sarah. I was dying up there. `   
  
` So why didnt you? ` Sarah knew she was acting immature, but she could help it. This woman had hurt her more than Sarah would ever admit. She felt like hurting her back. Sarah looked up coldly into crystal clear eyes that leaked their pain in bloody droplets. With red streaks running down her face Senika tried to explain.  
  
` Sarah, I left the Underground to escape an arranged marriage. I didnt like the thought of my freedom being restrained like that. I suppose it could have been worse. ` She lowered her face as she dragged a chair over towards the two seated on the couch. She didnt get too close though because Jareth gave her a warning with a sharp jolt of his energy. She nodded and sat. Haltingly she continued.  
  
` I ran away to the Aboveground to get away from my responsibilities. A mortal man took me in and I adjusted to mortal life. We felt attraction, a mutual affection so we got engaged. This in my opinion was far better than marrying for power or politics. Soon we were married and you were born. So perfect, my firstborn, my little Sarah.  
  
` When you were about 4 when I began to get lightheaded and dizzy, occasionally I became very weak. Your father was worried but for 2 years I denied my failing body and health and tried to be a good wife and mother. ` She stopped and looked down at her hands. Sarah still wasnt satisfied.  
  
` That explains how I came to be, not why you left me. ` Sarahs voice was even and her face blank. Senika looked up at her when she spoke next.  
  
` The last year I was with you, you turned 7. The pain I experienced everyday was so excruciating I could barely go outside. My love for you was overwhelming but in my heart I knew I could not bring you back with me. The day you were born Id searched for some kind of birthmark, wings, anything that would allow me to take you with me. There was nothing Sarah. Youre energy was that of a mortal. Other than our looks, I could not sufficiently prove that you were my child. You had no powers and I had no choice. If I died in the Aboveground chaos would break out here. If I brought you back, you would probably have been taken away from me or made to be a servant. I had a very hard decision Sarah, but I would have rathered you be safe with your father than have an uncertain future here with me. ` Senika had stopped crying and looked at her daughter steadily. Pale red streaks marred her cheeks but her silver blue eyes searched her childs face.  
  
Sarah didnt seem to be angry anymore, and Senika seemed calmer too, Jareth thought with a small shake. So his little mortal defeater of the labyrinth was 1/ 2 fae, how interesting, he mused. They sat in silence for quite some time. Finally after at least ten minutes Sarah broke the stillness.  
  
` Did you leave it on purpose? `  
  
Jareth and Senika looked a little confused.   
~What is she talking about?~ Jareth wondered. He saw the slow smile creep back onto Sarahs mothers lips.  
  
` Yes. `  
  
` What are you- `   
  
` So you gave me a way to come back on my own. ` Sarah continued.  
  
` Yes. ` ~Oh.~ Jareth thought dumbly. They were talking about Labyrinth the play book Sarah used to call him the first time. He smirked as Senika smiled sadly.  
  
` Too bad you didnt take into account what would happen if she beat me. ` He said.  
  
` I didnt think it possible. ` She replied sarcastically.  
  
` All right enough. ` Sarah said to break up the two fae that were in a heated glaring contest. Sarah yawned dramatically and Jareth quirked an eyebrow. Senika got up and looked down at her daughter comfortably seated beside the high prince.  
  
` Sarah, there are many things I need to teach you. The Underground is a dangerous place for you right now, you need to learn how to use your magic and the rules you need to live by. Come back with me, I`ll teach you everything you need to know. ` Sarah looked up skeptically at her mother. She then turned a pointed gaze at Jareth.  
  
` I have some questions only his majesty can answer. I need to stay a bit longer. `  
  
` But you could be in danger here, I- `  
  
` Im sure the Goblin King can protect me for a while. ` She said, cutting her mother off.  
  
` But.. `  
  
` Yes Senika, Sarah is right. She wished herself to me after all. I will protect her for as long as she cares to stay in my castle. ` With that said, he rose and offered Sarah his forearm. She rose gracefully and stood facing the woman she had known twenty years ago.  
  
` But you need to understand your powers, come with me and we- `  
  
` Senika! ` Jareths voice was sharp and loud. It was like a lightning bolt striking the marble of the floor. Sarah looked at him a bit startled while Senika looked very angry.  
  
` Your daughter has made it clear she does not wish to go with you at this time. You, just like I, have time to spare. Wait. She is not ready to leave yet. I will do my best to educate her on certain matters until she wants to go to you. ` Power laced through his words and the possibility of disobeying was not an option.  
  
` All right. I will visit when I can get away from my work. `   
At the slight narrowing of Jareths eyes she added   
`- I will be sure to send word first. Have a good meal. Goodbye Sarah. ` With that her mother disappeared in a swirl of silver feathers.  
  
Sarah released his arm and he turned just in time to see her collapse onto the small couch. She brought her legs up to fold beneath her as blue silk pooled around her. She brought her hands to her face and moaned.  
  
Seeing her like that made his soul ache. Her sad beauty moved him to crouch next to her and touch her arm. At his touch she tensed and looked up. He noticed she wasnt crying yet. Maybe she wouldnt at all if he got her mind off her visitor.  
  
She was staring at him so he inclined his head towards the beautifully prepared table. She glanced at it all, took in the many different kinds of food. She shook her head and he looked a little more sternly at her and motioned again.  
  
` I cant, not now, Ive lost my appetite. ` She said quietly. He nodded and stood up.  
  
After helping her to stand, she told him she wanted to go back to her room.  
  
Once the door was closed he went to his study to have a small meal alone. He worried about Sarah. What would this mean for the Underground? She was half fae and would need to learn how to use her powers. He could teach her ediquitte and maybe some dancing (he thought with a smirk) but that was all.  
  
She would need another Elvin-Wing to teach her their legends and about the source of their power. She would need someone to teach her about wings, and she would definitely need her mother to instruct her on the duties she would need to perform. Sarah was her mothers firstborn. In many ways she was still like a newborn. She didnt know anything about the world in which she lived and would need someone to teach her everything.  
  
Standing up suddenly he entered the hall with determined strides. Coming to a stop at her door, he stood deep in thought. Just then Gordo exited hastily and bumped into his legs. Jareth growled and he apologized and left quickly. Jareth knocked gently and waited while Sarah came to answer the door.  
  
Her eyes widened a bit as she let him in and watched as he took a seat on the chair by the bed.  
  
` I know youre tired Sarah, but I need to clarify some things. ` He looked up into her eyes pleadingly. She gave a sigh and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jareth took in everything about the room that she had changed while he waited. He couldnt really think of how to start the conversation. He noticed she had gotten out of the dress and was wearing a thin tee - shirt and loose green pants. She was barefoot. She was sitting with her legs folded under her waiting for him to speak.  
  
` Sarah, you acted like you didnt want to leave my castle. Why? `  
  
` She abandoned me. Id rather stay here. `  
  
` Oh. ` Jareth said as he mentally kicked himself for thinking he might be the reason she wanted to stay. He looked away from her and was silent for a while.  
  
` Ummm, how long can I stay with you? ` He looked back at her sharply and said,  
  
` As long as you wish Sarah. `  
  
` All right.`  
  
` Sarah, I need to tell you something important. Please promise you will listen and try to understand. I know there is a lot on your mind right now. ` He crossed his legs and settled into a more comfortable position. She nodded and both took a deep breath.  
  
` I understand your reasons for not wanting to leave but I think I have another reason thats probably contributing to your hesitancy to go. `  
  
Sarah looked curious as she made a noise to indicate he should continue.  
  
He cleared his throat before he said what was on his mind.  
  
` When you defeated my labyrinth it took a piece of your soul. In return to fill the void, it gave you some of its spirit. The labyrinth itself has been a bit livelier since you returned. `  
  
Her eyes were a bit big and she just stared at him. After a few moments he reached over and touched her knee. Her eyes focused back on him as she asked  
  
` What?`  
  
` In order to beat it you gave a piece of your soul. I imagine you never noticed because it gave you a piece of itself back. If you had stayed longer than eleven hours both of us would have noticed. I did a similar thing when I inherited the throne. I am connected to it in the same way you are and with some training you would more than likely be able to control it to some degree. ` She searched his face carefully to see if he was kidding. When all she could see was frank seriousness, she sighed, she should have known he was always serious.  
  
` Oh.....Well I guess its a good thing I can stay for a while. Besides, now that you mention it, this place seems very comfortable. I really dont feel like leaving this kingdom in the immediate future. `  
  
Now it was Jareths turn to be a little shocked. ~Did she just say she liked it here? With me? No. She couldnt have. She just meant being here near the labyrinth was comforting. That had to be it~ He rose, bowed, said goodnight and went to the door. ~Sarah couldnt mean being around me makes her feel that way~ Jareth couldnt help but wonder as he made his way to his room and into his bed.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. My lifes kinda hectic right now and Im working on a short DBZ Goten x Trunks. Its really cute. Well, I`ll try to update soon. -Rouko 


	6. I'm a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from the movie. I do own a few of my own.  
  
Chapter 6: I`m a what?!  
~.....~ Means the characters thoughts  
  
  
The next day turned out like the last with its bright sun and few clouds. Sarah decided after her not-so-restful night`s sleep, she should take a walk in the gardens. The vast carpet of flowers and trees were beautiful and just the thing she needed to clear her mind.  
  
~My mother is here. Of all places, she has to be here in the Underground. I can`t believe she expected me to just leave with her. Could I actually do it if I wanted to? Jareth said I could stay as long as I wanted, does that mean when I wished myself to him, it could be overridden?~ Lost deep in thought Sarah didnt pay much attention to the falling blossoms of the Linden trees to her right. They floated down from the branches with a soft movement and swirled around her feet as she passed the trees.  
  
Nearing the tree at the center of the garden, Sarah decided to take a quick rest. Sitting in the shade of the big tree she began to wonder if her mother had known when she had come to the Underground the first time. Looking away from the castle looming at the entrance of the garden, Sarah turned to look over the Labyrinth. It was clear and quiet today, and she found herself feeling rather lazy. Closing her eyes, Sarah felt drowsy and her breathing evened out as her head dropped to her chest.  
  
From her position under the flowery Linden tree closest to the Center Tree, a young woman watched Sarah with narrowed eyes. Bright green eyes held the fire of jealousy as they beheld Sarah gently sleeping.  
  
~So this is Sarah? The beautiful mortal child that Witch of a woman had to give up so unwillingly. Sarah. Its even a mortal name. ~ Sakunei glided out from the gentle shadows of the tree and strode towards Sarah`s sleeping form.   
~This should be fun.~ She thought with a smirk.  
  
Something in the back of Sarah`s mind told her someone was watching. It was an eerie feeling, and one she had had many times as a child. Keeping her breath even she did not open her eyes, but strained her ears for any sound. There was only silence. All the creatures in the gardens and the labyrinth had ceased their calls. Taking a chance, she opened her eyes a crack and almost jumped in surprise.  
  
Before Sarah stood a young woman in complete silence. She was just staring at her and it made Sarah very uncomfortable. Looking the woman up and down quickly, Sarah saw she wore a very tight fitting one piece outfit. The color was a deep red but not quite burgundy. A good color for her, Sarah thought absentmindedly before she spoke in a voice a little higher than she would have liked to use.  
  
` Who are you?` The broad smile she got in return set all of Sarah`s internal warnings off. The persons amber eyes were cold and the smile insincere. Sarah stood up to gain a little of her height back. Strangely, now they were completely eye level. Sarah`s dark eyes looked directly into the strangers. Folding her arms across her chest, the woman spoke.  
  
`I`m surprised Mother didn`t mention me. I heard all about you last night when she got back. You wouldnt believe how boring it was for me to have to sit around and listen to her go on and on about you.` Her dark hair fell across her face as she paced around Sarah and came around the other side of the tree. Oddly Sarah was reminded of an animal stalking. Suddenly she caught on to what had been said.  
  
` Wait, you`re my sister?`  
  
` Oh don`t act so surprised. Yes I am, well half of me. My father was a Baron before Mother wed him. I`m only half Elven-Wing.` Sakunei said leaning against the tree now. Sarah looked confused.  
  
` Half Elven-Wing? Do you mean thats what our mother is?` Sarah asked.  
  
` Oh my, we have been living in the Aboveground too much havent we?` Her fiery eyes glowed with malice as she pushed off from the tree again. Shaking her head from side to side, she continued.  
  
` Yes that is what Mother is. And you had better watch out for yourself around here Big Sis. Lots of people could want to harm her firstborn.` She knew the next question Sarah would ask so she stopped pacing and turned to face her. After all, telling her this news would be so much more entertaining if Sakunei saw her face.  
  
  
` Why just her firstborn? Why not her second too?` The other woman`s smirk grew.  
  
` Because dear Sarah. That is the way things go when your mother is a Queen.`  
  
Sarah`s eyes showed doubt but then she seemed to think about it a little more and remembered something her mother had said the night before.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
`.... You had no powers and I had no choice. If I died in the Aboveground chaos would break out here.`  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
` Chaos.` Sarah muttered as she stared off into space. Sakunei couldnt pass up the opportunity. Sarah had left herself wide open. It was time to do what she came her to do. Quickly she took a few steps towards Sarah so they were only a foot apart.  
  
` Yes Sarah. Chaos. Thats what will happen if people find out you are here. Think about it. If something should happen to Mother, who would get the throne? I would say it would be only fair I have it, seeings how I am the one who has been here for my entire life. I know everything there is to know about our race and our powers. I know every influential family in the Underground. What do you know?` The tone of her half sisters voice snapped Sarah out of her trance and she stood inches away from the beautifully painted face.   
  
` I... I don`t- `  
  
` Thats right Sarah. You dont know anything. If you inherit the throne after all the time I`ve spent trying to be perfect for Mother and Father, I will be more than a little upset. You see, I`ve been counting on them choosing me. For the longest time I was the only option.   
  
`I want to be powerful. I am probably one of the first you`ll ever meet in the Underground to admit it. The second highest position in the Underworld a woman can have besides Jareths chosen, is our mother`s place. Let me tell you something Sarah. The jobs associated with running an entire kingdom are tedious and boring but I would do them if I were Queen. How would you fare in the matter? Can you even be a decent Queen with your royal line tainted by mortal blood?`   
  
The last part of her sisters speech hurt. Sarah hadnt considered her human side to be a weakness. She had only learned of her other side last night. Apparently here, being mortal wasnt necessarily a good thing.   
  
~Mother is a queen. That means I am a princess, and first born at that. If I remember all the fairy tales right, the first born always gets the throne. Everything Jareth has done so far has been strictly by the book. If she wants to be queen so bad, I`ll just let her have it. Wait, can I even do that?~   
  
*** In the Castle***  
  
Jareth strode over to the window and looked out over his land. Only a few moments ago the sky had been clear and wonderful. Now it was hazy and a little dark.  
  
~Odd for this time of day.~ He thought as he perched himself in the big window and turned to look towards the gardens.  
  
A sparkle caught his eye at the edge of his vision. He turned a little farther and looked harder in the area around the center of the garden. The shinning spark shone again and this time it couldnt be denied. Someone was in his gardens unannounced. The light they emitted from their aura was only to be described as fae. Searching, he couldnt pick up on who it actually was, but in his search he found Sarah very close by.   
  
Whoever was here had sought out Sarah and ignored him. That was very bad manners and the person could be dangerous to her if she didnt know how to defend herself.  
  
Summoning a crystal, Jareth threw it at the floor before him and disappeared in a shower of glitter.  
  
*** Back in the Garden***  
  
Sakunei circled Sarah slowly and watched her think. A slow smile curved her ruby lips as her older half sister opened her eyes and faced her. Just as her mouth opened to say what Sakunei hoped she would, a sharp wind blew up suddenly from the peaceful day.   
  
The air was full of glitter and Sakunei swallowed hard as she turned to face a very pissed High Prince. Startled by his sudden appearance Sarah didn`t know what to do. She took a step forward towards him but he was at her side in a second. His face a mask of anger he stared hard at her sister. His mouth twisted into a feral grin as he spoke.  
  
` Lady Sakunei, nice for you to stop by. Just like your mother I see. What is it with the Elven-Wings lately? Have they forgotten everything they have been taught? Or have you just forgot in your excitement of having Sarah here, I am still ruler of this Kingdom and any visitor to come to my castle is to inform me of their arrival?` His voice first dripped with sarcasm then turned icy. Sarah looked from Jareth to her sister. He called her Sakunei. Strange name, well mother apparently liked the S`s.  
  
Sakunei looked from Sarah to Jareth. His anger was clearly visible to her and she had never seen him this angry. Smiling sweetly at him she bowed and when she rose she closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
`I just wanted to meet my sister your Majesty. Isn`t a sister allowed to visit her long lost sister once in a while?` Cautiously she opened her eyes to find Jareths eyes burning into her own. Glancing quickly at Sarah she noticed she wasnt even paying attention. Sarah`s gaze was wondering over the Labyrinth that now seemed dark and threatening. Thunder boomed from a few miles away over the center of the maze. With her eyes growing a bit bigger, Sakunei turned to look at Jareth again.  
  
` Your Majesty, I`ve looked up to Sarah all my life. I grew up with the stories my mother used to tell about her mortal child. I just wanted to see her for myself.` She tried to cry but found she could not bring fake tears to her aid. Instead she stared back at him with fake sorrow. Jareth knew sorrow personally well and could tell Sakunei had showed up uninvited for a reason less noble than the one she claimed. With eyes narrowing the rain began to pour over the Labyrinth in torrents. Sakunei backed a few paces and looked at the High Prince with fear for the first time in her life. Sarah tore her eyes away from the scene past the end of the garden and looked at Jareth closely.  
  
  
Truly connecting the idea of Jareth being fused with the Labyrinth somehow she understood now. Glancing back and forth between ruler and kingdom she saw the link. That storm was very violent, Jareth must be very angry.... but why?  
  
Stepping up to Jareths side Sarah was amazed as she watched him place himself between her and her sister, only allowing Sarah a tiny view of the other woman.  
  
~So that`s what this is about? Jareth thinks she would hurt me and I cant defend myself at all. Hmm. Looking at it from that point of view, her appearance does seem odd. Why wouldnt she just show up at the castle like a normal guest... unless she did want to get me alone...~ Sarah`s thoughts were interrupted by Jareths cold voice.  
  
` Leave.`  
  
` But I just got here and I really wanted to talk with Sarah, the Aboveground has always interested me, maybe we could still talk?` The tone of Sakunei`s voice was whiny and annoying.   
  
~Exactly how old is she? She sounds like a spoiled brat. Wait, she probably is. Mom had to leave me so when she had a kid here, she pampered her the way she couldnt me...~  
  
Jareth replied by turning his eyes into slits and saying in a very quiet hard voice,  
  
` Go.`  
  
Bowing her head, Sakunei vanished in a pillar of flames. Sarah stood with her eyes wide open. Both stood alone under the tree for a while. Sarah absorbing everything that had happened, and Jareth trying to keep himself under control.  
  
~How could I have let that happen? I know I gave her free roam of the castle and grounds but I didnt take into account anyone would visit her without coming to me first. If I hadnt come when I did, would Sakunei have done anything serious to her?... Probably, I cant allow any more mistakes. Sarah`s life is at stake until she learns how to control her magic. As much as I hate it and know how much she will hate me for it, I will have to restrict her to the castle unless I am with her.~ Sadly he came out of his trance and looked at her.  
  
She was leaning against the tree and seemed relaxed.   
  
~Not everything concerning Sarah is as what it seems.~ Jareth thought wryly. He reached out to touch her shoulder. She recoiled and focused on his face as her eyes clouded over then sparked with anger.  
  
~Oh great.~ He thought before she had the chance to start in on him. He squared his shoulders and waiting for her tirade to begin.  
  
` My mother was here last night but neither of you told me I was a PRINCESS. Now why the hell didnt either of you mention it?` She was standing nose to chin with Jareth and the flashing in her eyes was just like before, when she ran his Labyrinth. A small smile tugged at his lips. He watched as she narrowed her eyes. Quickly he mentally berated himself. He shouldnt have smiled at a time like this when she was angry and waiting for an answer. He actually found himself glad she couldnt use her powers yet.  
  
` Well, what do you have to say?` She said in a very harsh voice.  
  
Jareth relaxed his posture and clasped his gloved hands behind his back. He turned his normally stoney face into an apologetic half smile as he looked up into the branches of the Center Tree.   
  
`I guess it slipped my mind?`  
  
  
  
  
  
A:N/ Sorry this took so long. I plan on updating all my fics, (except for my finished DBZ one) this coming month. Well, actually I plan on writing and updating a few times for each, seeings how I am off from college for a whole month starting tomorrow afternoon.  
  
I hope this chapter clarified a few things for some of you. I know I didnt speak much in the last chapter about Sarah being an Elven-Wing, but that was the idea. This and the next chapter will explain a lot more about Sarah and her family and their powers.  
  
For any of you who actually read this and are into Dragon Ball Z too, my friend and I have teamed up to write a DBZ/Labyrinth crossover. Its going to have a lot of Jareth and Sarah in it and its going to be hilarious. Please tell me what you think of it, but I should warn you, Vegeta and Pan are the pair that have to run the maze so you might not like it. Don't worry there wont be any lemon(unless my evil friend bully`s me into a little J/S).  
  
Oh! The first chapter of that fic is all DBZ so dont get your hopes up just yet. The second chapter will be in the Labyrinth. What can I say? We`re nuts and we were bored so we figured it would be something fun to do. Anyways, the pen name is Rouko-Gail. Its our only joint story (so far,...hehehe) If you cant find the name, go to the finder and type Rouko, that should bring up both names. Thanks for reading this fic, `  
  
`Its going to get a lot harder from here on in.`  
`Please leave a contribution in the little box.` I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
Love Rouko 


End file.
